Sem medo de ser feliz
by Michella Mesquita
Summary: Depois de um parto complicado. Abby parte com Luka e o bebê para uma visita à Croácia onde acabará tomando uma importante decisão.
1. Chapter 1

É a primeira vez que posto uma fic. Imaginei como seria Lubby depois do nascimento do bebê. Espero que gostem! Capítulo 1 

RECEPÇÃO DO PS

_Quatro horas da manhã o PS está absurdamente calmo. Pratt e Frank navegam na Internet, Halley folheia uma revista e Kovac olha para o relógio pela terceira vez em menos de 10 minutos._

**Greg **– Ei Kovac! Tudo bem que é seu último dia, mas você monitorar o tempo não vai fazer com que ele ande mais rápido.

**Kovac** – Eu sei, mas saio as cinco e tenho que levar o bebê ao pediatra. Precisamos saber se está tudo ok para a viagem. Marquei pras nove assim tenho tempo de descansar um pouco. Se o Joe deixar... Ele anda trocando o dia pela noite.

**Frank** – Isso passa! Veja o lado bom, agora ele troca o dia pela noite, mas fica em casa. Quando chegar à adolescência...

**Kovac** – Calma! Ele só tem oito semanas!

**Greg** – E a viagem quando é?

**Kovac** – Se estiver tudo ok, na semana que vem. Vou aproveitar minha licença pra rever meu pai

**Greg** – Alguém tem notícias do Jerry?

**Halley** – Volta na semana que vem.

**Frank** – E vai passar o resto do ano me trazendo rosquinhas pra compensar os plantões que eu tirei pra ele.

**Halley** – Ei! O cara é seu amigo e levou um tiro!

**Frank** – Eu sei, mas é pra evitar que ele fique mal acostumado.

Luka olha novamente para o relógio 

**Greg **– Vai pra casa cara! Falta menos de uma hora. Eu seguro as pontas, hoje está super calmo não é possível que justo agora...

_Antes que Pratt possa concluir a frase, as portas se abrem_

**Paramédico** – Carro Vs ponto de ônibus! Três pedestres feridos.

**Kovac** (_para Greg_) – Acho bom você não falar mais nada. (_virando-se para o paramédico_) É uma das vítimas?

**Paramédico **– Não, Judy Parkers, 24 anos, motorista. Estava no carro com a irmã e o bebê. Segundo a irmã, simplesmente perdeu a consciência. As vitimas estão vindo.

_Uma mulher segue a maca segurando uma garotinha _- Íamos para a casa da nossa mãe! É o aniversário dela e queríamos acordá-la com uma surpresa. De repente ela desmaiou e perdeu o controle do carro. Tentei mas não consegui fazer nada.

**Kovac** – Qual seu nome? Você está bem? Sente alguma dor? Bateu a cabeça? E a garotinha? O bebê é seu?

**Mulher** – Lisa... (_continuando_) não, ela é filha da Judy, estamos bem. Eu estava com o cinto e o bebê estava na cadeirinha.

**Luka** – Ela fez uso de drogas? Álcool, remédios?

**Mulher** – Não. Eu não entendo... Bem, quer dizer, Judy é diabética e toma insulina diariamente, mas é supercontrolada tenho certeza que tomou a medicação antes de sair.

**Kovac** (_para Halley_) – Leve-as para a sala de exames. Daqui a pouco passo lá. (_para o paramédico_) Ela se feriu no acidente?

**Paramédico** – Aparentemente não.

**Luka** – Vamos checar os níveis de açúcar, talvez seja um ataque de hipoglicemia. Se ela estiver amamentando é bem provável.

**Pratt** – Segunda ambulância chegando to indo pra lá.

CASA DO LUKA

_Kovac entra em casa O quarto ainda está na penumbra, Abby dorme tranqüilamente com o bebê sobre ela. Luka olha enternecido para as duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida._

**Luka** – Oi... Acorda dorminhoca! Você trouxe ele pra cama novamente!

**Abby** (_sonolenta_) – Hum... Que horas são.

**Luka **– Já passa das sete. Temos consulta às nove.

**Abby **– Consegui dormir não tem 20 minutos. Daqui a pouco levanto... (_volta a dormir_)

_Luka pega o bebê adormecido e, com todo cuidado para não acorda-lo, leva para o berço._

**Luka **– Abby... O pediatra. É a última consulta antes da viagem... (_beija o seu pescoço_)

**Abby **(_despertando_) – Que jeito ótimo de acordar! (_beija-o_) Se você não parar com isso vamos nos atrasar de qualquer jeito.

**Luka** (_Entre um beijo e outro_) – Já falei como o transito está péssimo daqui para o hospital? Um engarrafamento terrível...

_Sala do apartamento de Luka, Abby está arrumando as coisas do bebê._

**Abby** – Até parece que vou passar o final de semana fora! E só vamos sair por algumas horas! Como uma "coisinha" tão pequena pode precisar de tanta bagagem!

**Luka **– Com o tempo você se acostuma. Por falar nisso você não respondeu quando eu perguntei se você levou o bebê pra cama com você de novo.

**Abby **(_sorrindo_) – Nem vem! Você desviou a minha atenção pra outras coisas.

**Luka** – É verdade... Mas agora estou perguntando de novo.

**Abby** (_sarcástica_) – Sabe, eu estava dormindo tranqüilamente e quando acordei ele estava lá. Acho que veio sozinho. Precoce o nosso garoto!

**Luka** – Eu estou falando sério.

**Abby** – Ele deve ter uma espécie de radar anti-sono-materno. Foi só eu pegar no sono e ele abriu a boca. Fralda limpa, alimentado...

**Luka** – Ele demorou a dormir?

**Abby** – Não, mas acordava toda vez que eu o punha no berço aí resolvi poupar meu trabalho.

**Luka **(_olhando fixamente pra ela_) – Abby... Lembre-se do que o pediatra disse. Ele precisa se acostumar a ficar no berço.

**Abby **– Eu sei, eu sei... Mas ele é tão pequenininho e já passou por tanta coisa. Simplesmente não consigo vê-lo chorar e não fazer nada.

Luka olha pra Abby e sorri 

**Abby** – O que foi!

**Luka** – Nada...

**Abby** – Fala...

**Luka **(_sorrindo_) – Se algum tempo atrás alguém me falasse que eu veria você nesta situação eu diria que você foi raptada por alienígenas e te substituíram por um clone.

**Abby **– Engraçadinho! Às vezes **eu **acho que fui abduzida e me substituíram por esta versão maternal. Agora vamos logo antes que a verdadeira Abby resolva retornar.

CONSULTÓRIO DO PEDIATRA

_Joe está sendo pesado e medido, Abby e Luka observam orgulhosos._

**Médico** - Tudo bem com este rapazinho, dentro de alguns meses ninguém dirá que foi prematuro.

**Abby** – Também, do jeito que mama!

**Médico** – Você mais do que ninguém sabe o quanto isso é importante.

**Abby** – Não estou reclamando. Só gostaria que seu horário preferido para refeições não fosse de madrugada.

**Médico** – Você continua tirando ele do berço cada vez que ele chora?

**Abby** (_desviando o olhar_) – Não...

Saindo do consultório 

**Luka** (_sorrindo_) – Você mentiu pra ele.

**Abby** – Sssshhhh...

RECEPÇÃO DO PS

Sam está na triagem quando Luka entra cheio de sacolas, Abby segura o bebê. 

**Sam** – Ei! Olha só quem veio visitar a gente! (_pega o bebê_) - Oi mocinho, como você cresceu!

**Abby** – Vou aproveitar que meu filho está em boas mãos para dar um pulinho lá em cima e acertar alguns detalhes com a Weaver.

**Sam **– Já está sentindo saudades!

**Abby** – Não a ponto de querer retornar, pelo menos não nas próximas semanas. Fui!

Abby sai e sam senta-se com Joe nos braços. 

**Luka** – Como você está?

**Sam **_(suspirando) _– Vivendo um dia após o outro.

**Luka** – E o Alex?

**Sam** – Superando... Se alguém pode sobreviver a isso tudo é o meu filho.

**Luka** _(senta-se ao lado de Sam)_ – Ele é um garoto incrível.

**Sam** (_acariciando os cabelos de Joe_) – Esse rapazinho aqui também. Tão novinho e já passou por tanta coisa.

_Luka olha pra sam que continua._

**Sam** - Fico feliz que ele esteja bem, assim eu me sinto menos culpada.

**Luka** – Já conversamos sobre isso. Você é tão vitima quanto nós. Até mais do que qualquer um.

**Sam** – Falo isso pra mim mesma todas as manhãs. Quando conheci o Stevie ele era a personificação dos sonhos de toda adolescente rebelde e o pesadelo de toda mãe... Desde o início eu sabia que não podia contar com ele. E só foi piorando com o tempo. Me sinto culpada de ter deixado chegar a este ponto, colocando tantas vidas em risco. (_levanta-se e entrega Joe para Luka_) Não se preocupe, vou ficar bem.

**Luka** – Você sabe que pode contar comigo, você e o Alex.

**Sam** – Eu sei e agradeço. Você é um bom amigo e fico contente em vê-lo feliz

**Luka** (_sorrindo_) – Feliz como eu nunca imaginei que seria capaz novamente!

SALA DA WEAVER

Kerry está sentada assinando uma pilha de papeis, Abby abre a porta. 

**Abby** – Será que uma pobre mãe que nunca mais teve uma noite completa de sono pode entrar?

**Kerry** (_levantando-se_) – Menina, você está ótima! Vai me dizer que está querendo retornar?

**Abby** (_rindo_) – Nem pensar. Quem sabe quando o Joe estiver no colegial.

Kerry olha pra Abby como se de repente surgisse um nariz extra em seu rosto 

**Abby** – Calma que estou só brincando! Na verdade vim agradecer por você ter dado a licença ao Luka.

**Kerry** – Imagine... Vocês merecem depois de tudo que passaram. E o Joe como está?

**Abby** – Lá em baixo sendo paparicado por dezenas de mãos. (_sorri_) – Precisa ver como cresceu. Você vem vê-lo?

**Kerry** – Não vai dar, tenho uma reunião e já estou atrasada, não que eu esteja reclamando.

**Abby** – Já que é um compromisso tão agradável não vou prendê-la.

**Kerry** – Grande amiga!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 

NO AVIÃO

_Uma semana depois os três estão a caminho de Zagreb. Abby cochila recostada no ombro de Luka. O bebê dorme tranqüilamente._

**Abby** (_sonolenta_) – Acho que eu cochilei. Que horas são?

**Luka **(_sorrindo_) – Cochilar é bondade sua. Faz quase duas horas que você está dormindo pesado!

**Abby** – Nossa! Apaguei mesmo! Ainda bem que não babei. Falta muito pra chegarmos?

**Luka** – Umas duas horas. Não está na hora dele mamar?

**Abby** – Não... Não se preocupe que ele não me deixa esquecer.

**Abby** (_pensativa_) – Sabe... É tão estranho.

Luka olha pra Abby 

**Abby** – Eu neste avião com um bebê nos braços indo conhecer a sua família. Quando nós voltamos, eu nunca poderia imaginar. Dá até um pouco de medo!

**Luka** – Medo!

**Abby** – É, de saber o que mais vai acontecer. Faz muito tempo que não me sinto tão feliz

**Luka** – Você sabe o que já teria acontecido se dependesse de mim. O que falta para que nós possamos nos ...

**Abby** (_interrompe) _– Nós combinamos que não íamos falar sobre isso por enquanto.

**Luka** – Não, **você **falou que não queria falar sobre isso. Eu não prometi nada. Nos já estamos vivendo juntos, temos um filho. Nos amamos... Você é a mulher que quero do meu lado. Por que não podemos nos casar?

_Abby olha pra Luka procurando uma resposta racional, mas não encontra. Sabe que ele está certo, sabe que o ama. Não possui dúvidas em relação a isso. Mas antes que possa falar qualquer coisa o bebê acorda._

ZAGREB

_Abby e Luka estão em Zagreb há alguns dias. Luka, feliz como nunca, revê velhos amigos, mostra para a companheira os lugares onde cresceu._

_Estão hospedados com seu pai, numa casa agradável no subúrbio. Ele fez questão de que o casal ficasse lá e até pediu uma licença para curtir o neto. O bairro é relativamente calmo e a rua possui uma pracinha em frente onde o avô orgulhoso leva Joe todas as manhãs para o banho de sol._

_O pai de Luka está sentado um banco debaixo de uma arvore, observando outras crianças. Joe está no carrinho. Abby chega e pega o bebê_

**Abby** (_afagando os cabelos do filho_) – Oi mocinho! Você e seu avô decidiram abandonar a sua mãe.

Nota da autora – Por total e absoluta ignorância a respeito do nome do pai do Luka (sorry...) vou chamá-lo de Mr. Kovac

**Mr. Kovac** – Até pensei em acordá-la, mas Joe disse para deixar você dormir mais um pouquinho... Divertiram-se ontem à noite?

**Abby** – Muito! Meu filho deu trabalho?

**Mr. Kovac** – Imagine! Só não vou dizer que ele não sentiu falta pra você não ficar com ciúmes.

**Abby** – Achei que Luka estivesse com vocês

**Mr. Kovac** – Não. Ele saiu cedo. Foi ao cemitério. (_olha para Abby consternado_) Desculpe...

**Abby** (_sentando-se_) – Tudo bem... Sei de tudo que ele passou e não quero que ele apague esta parte de sua vida. Fico feliz que ele tenha sido tão amado antes.

Mr. Kovac olha para Abby 

**Abby** – Eu sei que ele sofreu muito.

**Mr. Kovac** - Houve momentos em que pensei que ele não fosse conseguir... Quando ele foi para a América, sabia que ia sentir falta, mas ao mesmo tempo fiquei feliz. Sabia que longe daqui poderia ser mais fácil.

_Abby permanece calada. Ouvindo._

**Mr. Kovac** – Durante um tempo pensei que a distancia não estivesse adiantando. Até que falei com ele algum tempo depois. Parecia em paz consigo mesmo.

_Abby ouve pensativa: **seria quando estiveram juntos pela primeira vez!**_

_Mr. Kovac parece estar falando consigo mesmo_ – Até que um dia ele me ligou. Parecia estar alcoolizado, não falava coisa com coisa... Dizia que deixou a felicidade escapar e que nunca mais teria outra chance.

Abby está calada, não sabe o que pensar. 

**Mr. Kovac** – Durante todos estes anos, mesmo quando ele falava que estava tudo bem eu via que faltava algo. Ele poderia estar **bem, **mas não estava **feliz**... Quando ele me contou que seria pai eu finalmente soube que meu filho estava de volta.

_Abby não sabe o que dizer, emocionada._

**Mr. Kovac** – Ele a ama muito...

_Abby permanece calada..._

**Mr. Kovac** – Ele falou que a pediu em casamento, mas você não quer falar sobre isso agora.

**Abby** – É complicado. Já fui casada uma vez e não posso dizer que tenho boas recordações. Sempre acontece algo para estragar tudo.

_Antes que Mr. Kovac possa responder Abby vê uma garotinha olhando fixamente pra ela. A tristeza em seus olhos é evidente._

**Abby** – Essa menina... Sempre que venho fica olhando pra mim como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa...

**Mr. Kovac** – É a Nina... Mora com a avó há algumas quadras daqui. Pobrezinha. Perdeu a mãe não faz muito tempo. Os vizinhos ouviram um choro de criança e bateram na porta. Como ninguém atendeu chamaram a polícia. A mãe estava morta e a criança sozinha com ela.

_Abby olha pra garotinha chocada._

**Mr. Kovac** – Ninguém sabe ao certo o que aconteceu. Aneurisma cerebral, eu acho. Disseram que estava morta há varias horas. Depois disso a pobrezinha nunca mais falou...

**Abby** – Não é pra menos, tão novinha... (_Abby acaricia a cabeça do bebê e olha pra garotinha pensativa_)


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 

_Os dias passam e Abby está perfeitamente adaptada a rotina, leva o filho para passear, conhece a cidade onde Luka foi criado. A felicidade é tanta que tem medo de que tudo possa ser um sonho. Faltam poucos dias para o retorno à Chicago._

_Durante este tempo criou-se um estranho elo entre Abby e a garotinha. A menina possui uma curiosidade constante a respeito dela e do bebê. Se aproxima... Olha... Às vezes até senta-se perto. Obviamente não conversam_

_A menina angustia Abby. Sempre chega cedo com a avó que fica observando de longe, às vezes traz uma boneca ou um livro de figuras._

CASA DO PAI DO LUKA

Abby está na sala, lendo Entra Luka. 

**Luka** (_senta-se ao lado dela_) – Faltam poucos dias...

**Abby** – Logo estaremos de volta à velha rotina. Sabe que eu até estou sentindo falta? Mas vai ser difícil deixar o Joe.

Luka olha pra Abby que continua 

**Abby** – Estes dias foram mais que especiais...

**Luka** – Eu andei pensando. Aliás, não faço outra coisa desde que o Joe saiu do hospital... Eu sei que você não quer falar em casamento, deve ter seus motivos, mas por mais que eu tente não consigo entender. Acho que não vou entender nunca...

Abby escuta calada 

**Luka** – Quando nos conhecemos, eu sei que acabei magoando você... Nem eu entendo o porquê. Sempre soube que o que havia entre nós era forte, especial. Quando vi que você estava se afastando falei coisas que não devia, que não sentia. Só Deus sabe o quanto me arrependi...

**Abby** – Luka...

_Luka interrompe_ – Eu sei que, desta vez, tudo aconteceu rápido, talvez rápido demais... Talvez você ainda tenha alguma dúvida em relação a nós. Talvez o que você sinta não seja forte o suficiente É a única explicação que eu imagino...

**Abby **_(levantando-se e indo para a janela)_ – Você está entendendo tudo errado...

**Luka** (_levantando-se_) – Então me explique! Eu quero entender!

Abby (há lagrimas em seus olhos) olha pra Luka e sai 

**Luka** – Abby...

_Mas ela não se volta..._

NA PRAÇA

_Abby caminha em direção à praça, olha para o céu, a tarde finda-se na cidade. Está confusa, chateada. **Luka está sendo injusto** pensa. Mas por outro lado, sabe que ele tem razão. **Por que tanto receio! Já não estamos praticamente casados! Que diferença faria um simples papel?**_

_Abby atravessa a rua e vê Nina do outro lado da praça, a garotinha olha pra ela e sorri. **Estranho... **Pensa ela** – Esta menina tem mais confiança em mim que eu mesma... Incrível como a gente se entende só com o olhar!**_

_Ela pensa em sua infância, as coisas foram difíceis. Tenta se lembrar se alguma vez foi realmente criança. Sua impressão é que já nasceu adulta. Tantas responsabilidades... Lembra-se de Eric. Sempre se sentiu um pouco sua mãe E Maggie... Abby pensa em sua relação conturbada. Realmente suas experiências familiares não foram as melhores. E seu casamento em nada contribuiu para amenizar a situação._

_Abby caminha na direção de Nina, senta-se perto dela. A garotinha está brincando na areia. Sua avó observa. A menina deve ter uns 4 ou 5 anos. Fica imaginando Joe com esta idade. Os primeiros amigos, a primeira escola... Consegue até visualizar a cena, Joe acenando pra ela e Luka._

_Luka... Abby não consegue conter uma lágrima. **Ele estava entendendo tudo errado**. Mas como explicar se nem mesmo ela entendia? **Como eu posso amá-lo tanto e ao mesmo tempo ter dúvidas! **Não... Ela não tinha duvidas. Pelo menos não quanto ao seu amor. **Droga. Por que eu consigo complicar tudo! **_

_Anoitece. Abby está perdida em seu devaneio quando houve um barulho estranho.** São tiros!** Aterrorizada vê um adolescente sendo perseguido por policiais vindo na direção de Nina. Sem pensar, lança-se sobre a menina. Tudo fica escuro..._

CASA DO PAI DE LUKA

_Luka está sentado olhando para o vazio._

_Levanta-se..._

_Pega uma bebida..._

_Senta-se... _

_Levanta-se novamente..._

_Vai até a janela..._

_Senta-se de novo..._

**_Droga! Fiz tudo errado... Mas realmente não consigo entender por que tantas dúvidas._**

_Luka toma um gole da bebida fecha os olhos e sorri lembrando-se de quando se conheceram. Ele recém chegado, cheio de fantasmas. A empatia foi imediata._

_Tenta se lembrar de quando começou a amá-la. A impressão que tem é que a amou desde o primeiro instante. **Mesmo assim quase a perdi...será que está acontecendo novamente? Não... Tenho certeza que ela me ama **(sorri) **é apenas uma questão de tempo, tudo aconteceu rápido demais...**_

_Luka levanta-se pensando em ir atrás da mulher que ama quando ouve vários estampidos **Tiros! **Por um momento o ar lhe escapa dos pulmões. O copo cai de suas mãos_

NA PRAÇA

_Sem pensar, Luka corre em direção à praça onde uma pequena aglomeração começa a se formar. Como um sonâmbulo, vai em direção a multidão e durante o trajeto ouve alguns comentários de vizinhos a respeito de uma perseguição._

_Sem raciocinar direito, distingue duas palavras: Nina e a americana. Com o estômago embrulhado corre ainda mais._

_A noite cai em Zagreb. A cena lembra o caos. Uma viatura policial com as luzes acesas, várias pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo._

_O coração de Luka falha uma batida. Mesmo sem conseguir enxergar ele sabe que alguma coisa aconteceu a Abby. Vai abrindo espaço entre a multidão e finalmente vê o que não gostaria._

_Três pessoas estão caídas no chão. Uma delas é Abby..._


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 - 

NO HOSPITAL

_Abby está na UTI, desacordada e entubada. Vários aparelhos monitoram-na. Luka está ao seu lado segurando a sua mão. Seu pai entra._

**Mr. Kovac** – Como ela está?

**Luka** (_levantando-se, visivelmente abatido_) – A bala foi retirada, mas ela perdeu muito sangue. Temos que esperar para ver como ela reage à cirurgia. E o Joe?

**Mr. Kovac** – Está com sua irmã. Incrível como criança sente estas coisas. Ele está desinquieto, chorando muito.

_Luka senta-se com a cabeça entre as mãos._

**Luka **– Meu Deus! Isso é um pesadelo! Estava com ela ainda há pouco. Como isso pode acontecer?

**Mr. Kovac** – Ouvi dizer que foi uma tentativa de assalto. Um adolescente e uma arma... Combinação perigosa. Quando viu que estava sendo perseguido o louco saiu atirando.

_As cenas passam como um filme na cabeça de Luka. Abby imóvel no chão sobre Nina que chorava desesperadamente agarrada a ela. A ambulância chegando. Luka entrando na ambulância e falando que era médico e marido dela. Abby perdendo a consciência. A cirurgia complicada. **Meu Deus! **Pensa ele. **Não posso perdê-la. **Luka levanta-se vai até a cama N**ão... Tenho que me acalmar. Ela foi bem atendida e a cirurgia correu bem. Agora só me resta esperar...**_

_O pai de Luka permanece calado observando. _

**Luka** - E a menina, como está?

**Mr. Kovac** – Abalada, mas fisicamente bem. A bala pegou de raspão. Se a Abby não a protegesse com o próprio corpo não teria escapado.

**Luka** – É bem típico dela ser assim tão corajosa.

**Mr Kovac** – Já a avó não teve a mesma sorte

**Luka** – Ela...

**Mr Kovac** -. Sim.

_Luka olha para Abby..._

**Mr. Kovac** – Se você quiser descansar um pouco eu fico com ela.

**Luka** – Não... É proibido ficar na UTI. Só estou aqui porque sou médico. Além disso, não quero deixá-la.

_Mr kovac abraça o filho_ – Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo

_Luka passa a mão na cabeça de Abby, uma lágrima cai de seus olhos._

_O dia está amanhecendo. Luka entregou se ao cansaço e dorme junto a leito de Abby sem largar a sua mão._

_Luka acorda lentamente. Olha para Abby tentando processar o que aconteceu nas ultimas horas. **Minha garota corajosa! Salvou a garotinha e vai sair dessa... Eu te amo mais do que você pode imaginar. Me desculpe se eu pressionei você. Vou saber esperar, prometo.**_

_Perdido em seus pensamentos, Luka sente um leve tremor na mão de Abby. Olha pra ela e percebe que ela está acordando_

**Luka** – Ssshh... Não tente falar, você está entubada. Eu vou chamar alguém. É só um minuto.

_Luka sai da sala e Abby fica sozinha tentando processar os fatos. Aos poucos vai se lembrando... a discussão com Luka, o tiroteio.. **Meu Deus! E a Nina?**_

_Abby está tentando se levantar quando Luka entra com um médico e um enfermeiro._

**Luka** (_segurando Abby_) – Calma, espere um pouco, precisamos extubá-la.

_Abby acompanha Luka com o olhar enquanto ele conversa em croata com os médicos. É iniciado o procedimento de extubação._

**Luka** – Mantenha a calma, tente não conversar agora.

**Abby (**_confusa)_ – Joe... Nina...

**Luka** – Por favor, não fale. Você ainda está muito fraca. Vai ficar tudo bem.

_Abby tenta falar, mas ainda está sob efeito de sedativos e acaba adormecendo novamente._

_Uma hora depois Abby acorda novamente. Luka está do seu lado_

**Abby** – Luka... (_sua voz está fraca_)

**Luka** – Calma meu amor. Você sofreu uma cirurgia complicada, mas vai ficar boa

**Abby** – As tiros... A Nina! Iam atingi-la.

**Luka** – Eu sei. Mas está tudo bem agora. Se você se acalmar eu conto tudo.

**Abby** (suspirando) - E o Joe, como está?

**Luka** – Sentindo sua falta, mas está bem.

_Abby está confusa e agitada. Está preocupada com Nina. A garota agarrou-se a ela como se ela fosse sua tábua de salvação. **E se estiver morta? Luka falou que eu estou fraca... pode ser que ele esteja escondendo algo...**_

**Luka** – Você está fora de perigo. Daqui a pouco vão transferi-la para o quarto.

**Abby** – Não lembro direito o que aconteceu. Ouvi tiros...

**Luka **– Não se agite. Eu prometo que assim que você estiver no quarto conto o que aconteceu.

_Abby está no quarto com Luka. Mr. Kovac entra._

**Mr. Kovac** – Oi! Que susto você deu na gente!

**Abby** – Eu realmente precisava fechar minha estadia com chave e ouro.

_Mr. Kovac sorri_.

**Abby** – Como está meu filho?

**Luka** – Está bem, mas não pudemos trazê-lo. Você sabe que ele deve evitar hospitais.

**Abby** – Eu sei, mas sinto falta dele.

_Abby olha para Luka e Mr. Kovac._

**Abby** – E a Nina! Ela...

**Mr. Kovac**. – Não. Levou um tiro, mas está bem.

**Abby** – Ela está aqui? Gostaria de vê-la

_Mr kovac olha para Luka..._

_Abby olha para os dois. Está preocupada._

**Abby** – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Está mesmo tudo bem?

**Luka** – O tiro pegou de raspão. Mas ela já foi medicada.

**Abby** – E onde ela está? Vocês estão com uma cara estranha...

**Luka** – Ela está num abrigo. A avó levou um tiro no peito. Atingiu coração e pulmões. Infelizmente não sobreviveu.

_Abby emudece..._


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 

CASA DE MR. KOVAC

_Duas semanas se passaram. Abby já esta em casa, quase totalmente recuperada. Aos poucos tudo volta ao normal._

_Abby anda com dificuldade e vai até a janela. Fica olhando para praça, angustiada._

_Luka chega, abraça Abby por trás._

**Luka – **Já está pensando em dar uma voltinha?

**Abby** – Acho que vai demorar um pouco até eu ir lá novamente.

**Luka** – Você não dormiu direito esta noite

_Abby está calada._

**Luka** – E nem na noite passada.

_Abby vira-se e abraça Luka. Seus olhos estão marejados._

_Luka beija seus cabelos._

**Luka** – Eu sei que está sendo difícil. Mas vai ficar tudo bem...

Abby abraça Luka ainda mais apertado. Se solta e olha novamente pela janela 

**Abby** – Não é comigo... Daqui a pouco vamos pra casa e isso tudo vai ser só uma lembrança.

**Luka** - É a Nina...

**Abby** – Não consigo deixar de pensar nela. É só uma garotinha! E não tem ninguém no mundo.

_Luka pega a mão de Abby e senta-se com ela._

**Luka** – Você se apegou a ela.

**Abby** – Desde a primeira vez que a vi. Senti a tristeza em seu olhar. Ela parecia um bichinho acuado. Olhava para mim como se eu fosse salva-la de alguma coisa.

**Luka** – E você acabou salvando...

**Abby** – Mas agora ela está sozinha num lugar estranho. E eu não consigo parar de pensar nisso.

Luka olha pra Abby que continua 

**Abby** – Ela confia em mim... E agora vou deixá-la sozinha. Não posso fazer isso. Simplesmente não posso.

**Luka** – Você está sugerindo leva-la conosco!

**Abby** – Se você concordar...

ZAGREB

_Abby e Luka caminham de mãos dadas à margem do rio Sava. Joe dorme tranqüilamente no carrinho. _

**Luka** – De volta pra casa amanhã...

**Abby** – É... Apesar de tudo vou sentir saudades. Como andam os papeis da adoção?

**Luka** – Está quase tudo encaminhado. Restam agora apenas formalidades burocráticas.

**Abby** – Estou com o coração apertado de deixá-la aqui.

**Luka** – Ela vai ficar com meu pai. São apenas algumas semanas.

**Abby** – Eu sei que vai ser complicado. Mas não me perdoaria se a deixasse.

Abby olha pra baixo e para de andar 

**Abby** (_sem encarar Luka_) – Eu queria pedir desculpas...

Luka segura seu rosto com as mãos obrigando-a a encará-lo 

**Abby** – No dia que levei o tiro. Eu sei que você estava chateado. Você tinha razão...

**Luka** – Não vamos falar sobre isso agora...

**Abby** – Eu quero falar. Preciso falar.

**Luka **– Eu pressionei você.

**Abby** – Eu sabia o tempo todo que você estava certo. Até agora não sei explicar do que tinha medo. Devia confiar mais no que sentimos um pelo outro.

_Abby continua_ – Na praça... Quando tudo aconteceu... Tive muito medo. Não de morrer. Mas de perder as pessoas que amo.

_Luka permanece calado. Apenas ouve._

**Abby** – Minhas relações familiares sempre foram complicadas... Quando me casei pensei que finalmente fosse ter um lar, uma família normal. (_sorri)_ As coisas não aconteceram como eu previa. Ou talvez tenham acontecido... No fundo sabia que faltava algo.

**Luka** (_sorrindo_) – Faltava a mim...

**Abby** – É verdade... Tenho o homem que amo. Um, aliás, dois filhos lindos. Nunca pensei que fosse ser tão feliz. E quero fazer você feliz.

**Luka** – Você já faz

**Abby** – Mas quero fazer ainda mais. E... Quero me casar com você. (_abaixa a cabeça_) Isso é, se você ainda quiser...

**Luka** (_sorrindo_) – Você está me pedindo em casamento?

**Abby** – Não... Estou esperando você me pedir novamente.

_Luka sorri e a beija. – _Estou pedindo novamente... Você quer se casar comigo?

**Abby** – Eu te amo...

_Os dois trocam um longo abraço. Beijam-se novamente. Abby está em paz consigo mesma... Sabe que não será fácil. Existirão problemas, surgirão discussões... Mas vale a pena tentar... E, sem dúvida, ela irá tentar..._

_Joe acorda e olha ao redor **estou com fome **pensa. Antes de começar a chorar vê seus pais trocando um longo beijo apaixonado... **Bem... Acho que posso esperar mais um pouquinho!...**_

FIM.


End file.
